Brahms Heelshire
Brahms Heelshire is the main antagonist of the 2016 psychological horror thriller film The Boy. He is the son of wealthy family called Heelshire, and a serial killer. For unknown reason, he was trapped inside the family house's walls. He was portrayed by actor James Russell, while his young version was played by Jett Klyne. ''The Boy'' As an attempt of escaping her abusive boyfriend back in the United States, Greta accepts a job as a temporary nanny to an English family by the name of the Heelshires. She is then introduced to the married couple's son, Brahms, who turns out to be a life size porcelain doll. Supposedly, the real Brahms perished in a fire 20 years ago, and he had apparently rejected several nannies prior to being introduced to Greta. As Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire were leaving for their vacation, Greta is given a list of rules to follow in regard to their son. Greta predictably ignores the rules, and as a result, mysterious events start to happen. Brahms would seemingly move on his own, and he would disappear and reappear anywhere in the house. She eventually starts to believe that Brahms' soul was inhabiting the doll after she was given a peanut butter-and-jelly sandwich. Malcolm, the Heelshires' grocery boy, tries to convince Greta into leaving the house by telling her that the real Brahms presumably murdered his childhood friend by the name of Emily Cribbs back in 1991 before dying that very night, but she refuses. Meanwhile, the Heelshires write a goodbye letter to their son, and they then drown themselves by walking into a river. Cole, Greta's ex-boyfriend, arrives to the Heelshire household, fully intent on forcing Greta to return to Montana. He smashes the porcelain doll, but he is immediately attacked and killed by a grown Brahms Heelshire who was actually alive for the 2 past decades. As Greta was in the attic, she finds photographs of Brahms' childhood friend, as well as her missing dress and jewelry. She learns that Brahms was actually moving the doll to give the illusion that it was alive. To her horror, she figures out that the Heelshires had offered her as a sacrifice to Brahams for his "keeping" as they did with previous nannies. Eventually, Greta uses Brahms' strict rules against and coerces him to go to bed. He forcefully pulls Greta in for his "Good night kiss". Greta plays along and then stabs Brahms. Brahms gets out of the bed and attempts to strangle her. Greta stabs Brahms further until he lets go and drops to the floor, the stabs presumably killing Brahms. She escapes the estate with Malcolm, leaving the gate doors open in the process. The film then ends with a hand rebuilding the doll, implying that Brahms is still alive. Gallery The-Boy-2016-1024x1024.png the_boy2.jpg the-boy-doll-rule-6-main.jpg Brahms the boy 01.gif|Brahms emerging from inside the walls of his home. Trivia *The young Brahms is portrayed by Jett Klyne and the adult by James Russell. *He mentions briefly that he had murdered other nannies that were assigned to him prior to Greta. Category:Contradictory Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Thief Category:Mentally Ill Category:Love rivals Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kids Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Mutilators Category:Lover Stealers Category:Wrathful